


The Wedding Night - A Mirror Mirror Tale

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Orgasm, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Missionary Position, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Walter and Amani have finally said 'I do'. Now it's time for him to show her what she's been missing all these years!





	The Wedding Night - A Mirror Mirror Tale

     Walter carried Amani like she was made of glass. He was more anxious about the evening than she was even though he was far more experienced. It was hard to remind himself to take things slow when she nuzzled his neck so sweetly. Nudging the bedroom door with his foot, he took her in and gently placed her on her feet. Amani smoothed out her dress for a moment, a little nervous. 

     “I am not sure what happens now,” she said a little shyly even though she was very excited for the night to come. 

     He took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips. “Just follow my lead. If you aren’t comfortable with anything just say so, ok?”

     Amani nodded, blushing a bit as he moved behind her to unzip her dress. He kissed her neck and shoulders as her dress slipped down her body. The act itself was nothing new, but it made her feel like there was lighting coming from his fingers straight to her heart. He’d undressed her several times, but it was usually because she was hurt or in need of help. This was something far different and the sensation thrilled her. 

     When her dress hit the floor she heard Walter gasp. Amani smirked. 

     “Do you like it? Janine helped me pick it out. She said it would make me feel confident.”

     The lingerie was pure white and looked like it came straight out of a pin up magazine from 1956. The corset covered her from breast to tummy, the end barely meeting the top of her sheer panties. Her thigh-high stockings, most likely made of silk, made her legs look sinfully good. Playfully she snapped a garter belt stay, smiling at him. It was like wrapping on the biggest and best Christmas gift and Walter had to stop himself from tearing it off her.

     “Yes,” he finally said, his voice thick. 

     Since he hadn’t moved she decided to encourage him by sitting on the bed, her back propped up by the headboard. Cocking her finger at him she purred, “I am waiting husband.”

     Quick as a blink he was toeing off his shoes while whipping off his jacket. Before she could react he was crawling up the bed to her, covering her body with his as he kissed her deeply, passionately. When she was allowed to breathe again she whispered his name as he devoured her neck. 

     “I love you,” he moaned against her skin. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

     “I love you too,” she replied. “Please, I need to feel more of you.”

     Sitting up he struggled out of his dress shirt which wasn’t cooperating with him. Laughing Amani asked if he wanted help. When he nodded she literally ripped it off him, undershirt and all, followed by his pants and boxers. 

     “Not what I meant…” he frowned, wondering how much it was going to cost to replace the rented suit. He didn’t have a next thought because Amani was on her knees, pressing her body to him. Their lips met, kissing each other feverishly while Walter tried to figure out how to get her out of her remaining clothes. 

     “Let me,” she said but he grabbed her hands to stop her, afraid she was going to ruin the lovely outfit. 

     “No...let me…”

     Gently he pushed her onto the bed and slid down to her feet. He slipped off her shoes and rubbed each foot a bit, eliciting a pleased moan from her. 

     “Whoever invented heels is a horrible person,” she grinned. 

     “Yes, but they make your legs look delicious.”

     To prove his point he planted soft open-mouthed kisses on her skin starting with her ankle, moving up so slowly Amani was panting by the time he reached her thighs. When he got there he unhooked her stockings and rolled each one down, letting his fingertips gently stroke her skin. She let out a small whine when he moved away, but gasped when he returned to kiss his way around her legs again. Without the stockings the feel of his lips was electric. 

     “Oh Walter…” she moaned quietly. “Oh...Oh!!”

     He had nudged her legs open and was delicately kissing her mons over the fabric of her panties. 

     “I see you have a gift for me,” he joked, grinning at how her garment had tiny bows on either side for him to untie. Doing so, he unwrapped her reverently, moving down to her core with hot kisses. 

     “I...oh! I do not...oh!!”

     He chuckled against her, making her squeal and moan more. Figuring she was going to be a thrasher he hooked his arms under her thighs, wrapping them around so he could pin her in place as he worshiped his new wife fully. Closing his eyes he buried his face in her, tasting and inhaling her scent. She was already unlike any woman he’d known, and down there was no different. Later he would think she tasted like sweet oranges, which made him aroused any time he ate the fruit after that. 

     Walter had been right about Amani being a thrasher. She bucked and wiggled against his mouth as he teased her body with new sensations. Using a fingertip he circled the area around her clit, barely touching it. Already he could feel her tightening and straining as his tongue delved in again and again. 

     “I...I do not know...what...is…”

     Suddenly cold air hit Walter’s face as Amani flipped herself up and away from him. Looking up he saw she was crouching on the top of the headboard (a good four feet above him), panting and blushing hard. 

     " ...sweetheart?”

     “I...what WAS that??”

     He blinked at her for a moment, confused. “Huh?”

     “Well you were... _ there _ ...and it felt amazing then it felt MORE amazing but I have never felt that way before and I…” she frowned. “It was a little frightening. I did not know what was going to happen next.”

     Smiling, he understood. “That was called an orgasm. They’re completely natural and yes they do feel amazing.”

     He helped her down off the headboard, a little curious how she could balance on just an inch of wood, and had her lie down again.  

     “Remember when you did the same thing for me? At the end I ejaculated?” She nodded while he held her. “That was my orgasm. It’s nothing to be scared of.”

     “You seemed to enjoy it. So...it is normal?”

     “Yes, and I’d like to give you as many as possible.”

     Amani blushed again and nodded, smiling. “I...I think I would like that.”

     Walter kissed her forehead then made his way down her body to resume his attentions to her. This time it took even less to bring her to a peak. Holding tightly he used his lips, tongue, and fingers to make her body sing. When her nails dug into his hair as she cried out in pleasure he grinned and doubled down. In moments she was moaning his name again as a second climax rippled through her. 

     Gently he licked and kissed her core as it throbbed from his touch. He could hear her panting as if she’d just run a race. 

     “Oh Walter...oh Walter…” she groaned as she brushed away a light sheen of sweat from her face. “I have never felt that before. You truly are a skilled man.”

     He smirked. “This is going to do wonders for my ego,” he said, kissing her hip as he moved back up to lie beside her. She rolled to him, holding him as she reveled in the afterglow. 

     “So, are there other ways to achieve climax?”

     “Ah...well...yes, there’s lots of ways, depending on the woman.”

     “Show me!” she said excitedly. 

     “I will, I promise,” he said, kissing her softly as he expertly popped the busk on her corset to free her soft breasts so he could caress them. “But there’s something else…”

     When he moved to position himself above her she nodded nervously, but her smile was bright and eager. Walter kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, cheeks, and finally lips. 

     “Are you ready?” he whispered. Amani nodded again and opened her legs for him to settle himself between them. “If you need me to stop at any time just say so, ok?”

     “Ok.” She took a deep breath. “I love you Walter.”

     He couldn’t help but give her a soft, boyish grin. “I love you too Amani.”

     She pulled his face down to kiss him as he slowly eased into her body. Amani gasped through the kiss, making him stop. 

     “Alright?” he asked, concerned.

     She nodded. “Hold me, please?”

     He wiggled a bit so that his arms were around her waist and his head was nestled in the crook of her neck. It was rather awkward for him since he was far taller than her, but it was what she needed. Amani wrapped her arms around his shoulders so she could hold him tightly. Gently he pushed in again, making her cry out softly. He stopped once more, but this time Amani rocked her hips to pull him in further. 

     “Please,” she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. “Please do not stop. I want this. I want  _ you _ .”

     Grunting a bit he continued, drawing himself in and out gently so that her body could adjust to the foreign sensation. He had to grit his teeth and think about environmental law because she felt so amazing. He had wanted her for  _ so long _ ... 

     “Gods Amani, I love you so much,” he groaned quietly. “I’ve dreamed about you every night when we were apart.”

     Beneath him she sifted, lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist. The change in position tightened her even more around him, making him moan loudly. 

     “Show me,” she panted. “Show me how much you love me!”

     She rocked her hips again, lifting and matching his strokes as they began to pick up speed and force. 

     “Are...are you sure?” he choked out, desperate to keep control. 

     “I want all of you husband.”

     The tiny thread of self-discipline he had snapped. Growling he lightly bit her neck, making her growl and moan in return. His hands moved down to her ass, gripping it tightly as he plunged into her, loving how she cooed and cried out from his actions. Folding himself over a bit he took one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling the hard bud between his lips. Amani’s nails scrapped at his scalp and shoulders as she begged for more. He gave it to her gladly, making the bed creak. 

     “Walter...oh gods Walter!! I...I feel…!!!”

     When the first wave of her orgasm rolled through Amani, her body clamped down so hard on him he saw stars for a moment. Unable to help himself he emptied inside her, calling out Amani’s name as he came with her. It took him several minutes to catch his breath. Under him she was still twitching and panting, sending delicious ripples through him. He kissed her softly. When he pulled back she was smiling at him, dazed but incredibly happy. Stroking his face gently she urged him to roll over to the side, moving with him so they could both breathe a little easier. Amani hooked her leg over his hip and snuggled in close. 

     “I now understand why people are so fixated on sex,” she said dreamily. “That was fantastic. Janine told me not to expect much our first time.”

     “Why would she say that?”

     “I do not know. Perhaps she did not want me to be disappointed?”

     “...were you?” He didn’t think so but he had to ask after a comment like that.

     Amani sat up and pushed him on his back so she could straddle his waist. She gave him a sly grin. 

     “Not at all. Were you?”

     “I’m still trying to get my heart to slow down,” he smirked. 

     “Well...just to be sure...we should probably do it again. Do you think so?”

     As she spoke she ground her core against him, earning an immediate positive reaction. 

     “Yes, I think so…” he said, his hands running up her thighs to rest on her hips. “You’re so beautiful.”

     She rolled her hips again, making him hiss. “I love you Walter Peck.”

     “I love yo…”

     His words were cut off by her mouth devouring his. It was many hours before he was able to speak coherently again. 


End file.
